


Alexander is an argumentative pain (but George loves him)

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton needs a hug, Annoyed George Washington, Argumentative, CEO George Washingtion, Cannon Divergence, Cannon reference, Caring George Washington, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Modern Era, One Slur, Press release nightmare Alex, argument, briefly, dont come at me i am gay too, only one tho, sorry but it's part of the story, this is so far from cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jefferson's an idiot, unfortunately this leads to many arguments.No matter how annoying they are or how many time George has told his husband to stop picking unnecessary fights he continues.(They may not be pointless but for the love of god Alexander please stop)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Alexander is an argumentative pain (but George loves him)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N- I might write for this au when I’m bored or this may be the only thing I ever post for it I don’t know yet. You don’t need to know that much about the au other than it’s a modern au, Alexander and Gorge are married, Eliza and Alexander are just friends, I don’t know know much about american politics so in this au George and Alex are ex military (they met in the military) and now George is the CEO of a large company, most people from Hamilton will pop up with different jobs.)

_Georges inner monolog is in italics_

The day had been fairly calm without too much hassle, Alexander was yet to burst into George's office and go off on a full tangent about whoever has pissed him off this time. George could only pray this means Alex is having a good day not that he’s off causing a press nightmare somewhere, and if he is that he’s still alive when Angelica's is done with him. The CEO had officially finished the day's meetings by noon which meant the rest of his day would most likely focus on paperwork.

“Is death by boring paperwork a thing?” George asked LaFayette rhetorically.

“Only if you scourge your eyeballs out.” George nodded before pausing his head whipping over to face the other man.

“What the fuck.” _thats messed up_

“You asked, however I must go to a meeting.” With a mock salute the man ducked out, moments later his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Come get your problem.” Angelica’s voice came through the speaker, George couldn’t help but wince as he heard Alex’s muffled yelling. He quickly stood abandoning the bills in favor of hopefully stopping another PR nightmare. “Floor seventy two conference room G-2.” That’s only eight floors down.

“Who is he yelling at?”

“This time it’s only Jefferson but I have a group of press scheduled to come through here in twenty minutes, we don’t need some reporter reporting on this.”

 _Ah that makes sense_ , George shook his head wondering why the two men couldn’t get along for more than a moment. “I’ll be right there.” As he hung up the elevator dinged informing anyone near of his arrival.

“Show you where my shoe fits!” Alex’s voice rang through the conference room door, Angelica was standing outside looking unimpressed.

“Could be worse.” George reasoned. “They could be in the lobby or at a gala.” She nodded in agreement but opened the door for him anyway.

“Alexander!” The man in questions head shot over to George looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“He started it.” Alex accused weakly, pointing to the other man.

“I did not you-”

“Enough.” George interrupted loudly. “Jefferson take a walk, Alexander, you're coming with me.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Alex protested glaring. “I’m not a child.”

 _Really? Because you sure as hell love to act like one_ , George thought bitterly motioning for Alex to follow him. Reluctantly Alex did but not without petty grumbling and kicking the floor. _Not helping your case sweetheart._

The elevator ride was stiff, mainly because Alex knew he was in for a lecture. _He needs a nap_ George of course noticed the bags under Alex’s eyes, he also noticed the bun he’d seen the man with that morning was falling out. Floor eighty belonged solely to the two men, large side by side offices not that Alex used his much preferring Georges (Georges gets better wifi Alex will tell anyone who asks) but everyone knows that isn’t the case. They also had a kitchen, couple couches, TV, bathroom with a shower and other things such as extra clothes for both, hair ties for Alex and coffee.

“Come on.” George sighs, leading Alex to his office sittin on the side couch instead of his desk chair.

“What.” Alex snaps.

“Quit it, you know your arguments never lead anywhere good.” George scolded while patting the couch next to them.

“Yet I AM the only one who ever gets told off he’s just as much to blame.”

“Alex, you sound like a child, sit down, lets have an adult conversation.” George didn't miss the following eye roll however Alex did sit. “What was it this time? Team strategies, money, request, or did one of you pick a pointless fight?” Alex looked away, _Pointless fighting it is then_.

“It wasn’t pointless, it just wasn’t exactly work related.” George raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. “Well, we had a meeting today and he made a few comments about my strategy and things but I ignored them. It wasn’t until the end of the meeting he pissed me off, after the meeting was over I heard him telling madison he can’t believe a faggot is allowed to be in charge of these things.” Alex grumbled the last part out harshly. “So I called him a idiotic republican vultre and things sorta kinda escalated.” George huffed out a laugh at the rather odd insult that was so Alex.

“Why didn’t you report him to HR or tell me?”

“Because I lost my temper.” _How am I supposed to be mad at him now he looks like I stole his puppy or something._ “M’not sorry tho.” _at least he’s honest,_ George sighed. “Everything I said was true.”

“Sure it was darlin” Alex looked up suspiciously searching Georges face for anger. “I’m not mad at you, never was but Alexander you need to control your temper your COO, you can be angry without causing a scene.” Alex glared a little but didn’t disagree.

“Whatever.”

“This is business, the business world sucks. Right now Jefferson quitting would be extremely problematic try not to make him want to quit and I will repost our anit-discramation code everywhere,”

“Can I rewrite it?” Alex asked softly.

“I will have to look it over before it’s posted but I suppose you can rewrite it,” The smile Alex gave him made up for however many complaints he was likely to receive over how the man is likely to write it. Alexander jumped up, likely to retrieve his computer. _He needs a nap,_

“Nope you can do it later right now you need a nap.” George's hand grabbed the shorter mans pulling him back to the couch.

“Not a child.”

“Didn’t say you where love, sleep isn’t just for children and coffee isn’t a substitute for it.” _he must really be tired he never gives in this easily_ George stood locking the office door and leaving a kiss on Alex’s head.

_Bills, yay_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading loves


End file.
